Creepystuck, jugamos?
by creepystuck
Summary: La historia es en primera persona, cambias a lo largo de ella de personaje principal, pero el personaje con el que inicias toda esta locura de fic es Bro Strider, el hermano mayor de Dave, que al parecer sufre un problema de memoria repentino, hace poco que ha recibido Sburb, si quieres saber que le sucede, tienes que leerlo.
1. Chapter 1

[Bienvenidos personitas, hoy os presentare mi idea de cómo yo veo homestuck desde otra perspectiva quizás algo más sombría para algunos de lo que nunca podréis imaginar, la siguiente historia esta sacada directamente de mi cabeza y la verdad es que es algo, fuerte, se podría decir, me encantaría que la leyeran y me contaran por favor si les gusto, para poder seguir con ella.]

[TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE HUSSIE, ESTO ES SOLO UN FANFICTION ES DECIR LA HISTORIA ESCRITA POR UN FAN. ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA PARA SER LEIDA EN PRIMERA PERSONA, ASI QUE EL PERSONAJE QUE SE INTERPRETE EN ELLA SERA EL QUE TU INTERPRETES AL LEERLA.]

Tu nombre es Irrelevante en este momento, todo el mundo te llama Strider, aunque suelen llamarte "Bro" un par de personas, sobre todo tu hermano pequeño Dave, al que tienes mucho cariño, de igual manera piensas que tu hermano es irrelevante ahora mismo, pues te encuentras leyendo un artículo de una revista sobre el nuevo juego de plataforma PC que saldrá en el mercado para finales del año próximo, esa noticia te hace feliz porque casualmente eres uno de las pocas personas que ganaron el sorteo realizado por la compañía creadora de "Sburb" aparentemente es una nueva compañía, pero eso a ti te importa poco, ganaste su sorteo y eso te hace merecedor de 1 juego de Sburb, lo mejor de todo es que no eres el único miembro de tu familia que participó en dicho sorteo, al parecer presionaste un poco a tu pequeño hermano a participar a pesar de que a él le parecía una especie de pérdida de tiempo. Tu habitación ahora mismo es un completo caos, te preguntas como es que has logrado dormir en tu cama llena de peluches deformes, por alguna razón esos peluches te gustan aunque no les encuentras ninguna utilidad simbólica, por alguna razón no recuerdas el momento en que te hiciste con ellos, es decir ¿Dónde los compraste? ¿Cuándo los adquiriste? Bueno, realmente casi todo tu pasado está en blanco, así que no le das la menor importancia, tiras la revista hacia un lado de la ya muy desecha cama y te diriges al baño, alguien tiene que mantener a esta familia de dos, ese alguien eres tú, por algo eres el hermano mayor, a menudo te preguntas que fue de tus padres, ¿alguna vez tuviste? Al igual que las otras dos preguntas anteriores tu mente te contesta con un extenso e irritante blanco, para ser una persona adulta parece que apenas tienes experiencia de la vida o más bien no recuerdas tenerla, es decir, con los 28 años que tienes es imposible que no tengas experiencia de la vida, o sea nadie aparece con 28 años de la nada una mañana, así no es la vida, se supone que naces siendo un bebe y vas creciendo poco a poco.

Al llegar al baño te miras en el espejo, vaya hoy estas peculiarmente bien, es decir te ves extremadamente genial con respecto a otros días, ¿a quién vas a engañar? Te ves genial todos los días, sobre todo con tus modernas gafas de sol y tu gorra, amas esas dos posesiones que adornan tu increíble físico, estas casi seguro de que la gorra fue un regalo de Dave por alguno de tus anteriores cumpleaños y acerca de tus modernas gafas de sol, bueno, no recuerdas exactamente su procedencia, genial ya tienes otro NO recuerdo que añadir a tu lista de "recuerdos que no recuerdas" , introduces tu mano en el bolsillo de tu camiseta blanca y sacas de este un papelito bien doblado, que desdoblas lentamente, si, es la lista de la que antes pensabas, el papel está bastante dañado y tienes demasiadas cosas escritas en este ahora mismo tu lista luce así:

X Cal  
X la calle donde vivo (no me es familiar el entorno, me mude hace poco?)  
X agenda de teléfono llena (por desgracia no anote ningún nombre y no se a quien pertenece ningún numero, aunque no recuerdo haber anotado nunca uno)  
X peluches  
X katana (porque tengo un arma?)  
X padres  
X coche  
X amigos  
X fotografías (nunca he tomado ninguna fotografía? Por qué?)  
X gafas de sol

Guardas la lista, de manera idéntica a como la tenias antes, piensas que algún día resolverás todos esos vacios existenciales de tu vida aunque ahora mismo no es como si importaran demasiado, hay cosas más importantes en este momento como el hecho de que estas a punto de llegar tarde al trabajo y tienes que dejar a tu hermano menor primero en la escuela antes de ir, en menudo líos te metes tu solito. Bajas a la cocina donde Dave te espera, la casa está destrozada completamente se nota que aquí no limpia nadie realmente, tienes que tomarte en serio los papeles de padre o de adulto de la casa.

— Bro hace diez minutos que deberíamos estar en el coche — se quejo un pequeño hermano, realmente estabas más ocupado buscando las llaves del coche en todo aquel desorden que en prestarle atención al joven hermano, cuando por fin las encontraste debajo de tu muñeco Cal, el cual apareció antes en tu lista te diriges a la puerta, escuchando algunas quejas del menor de la familia, sigues demasiado ocupado pensando en tus cosas que en prestarle atención al menor, abres la puerta de casa dispuesto a tomar un ascensor, pues vives en un apartamento, en el piso más alto, supones que es porque te gusta el sentimiento de ver como hormiguitas a los peatones desde la ventana, pero ¡oh! Cuidado, casi pisas un paquete que hay en la entrada, al parecer el repartidor llego más temprano de lo debido hoy, te agachas y lo tomas, sonriendo de manera triunfante, en el paquete esta la marca de la conocida compañía de Sburb , los juegos habían llegado, se los mostraste a tu hermano menor que no parecía realmente interesado en el asunto, a veces pensabas que el parecía el mayor y tu el más pequeño, en fin, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Así era tu vida después de todo, volviste a tu habitación y arrojaste (dejaste con cuidado) el paquete en la cama, ya lo abrirías cuando volvieras del trabajo a la tarde, ahora mismo tenias responsabilidades de adulto, odias ser adulto ahora que lo piensas.

Conduces a una manera prudente después de todo tu hermano está viajando contigo y no tienes planeado que el sufra ningún accidente, la seguridad de Dave ante todo, pero mientras estabas al volantes te cuestionaste una sola cosa ¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir? ¿Y cuándo? Tu mente volvió a reaccionar en blanco, empezaba a enfadarte el hecho de no recordar nada mas allá de hace unos pocos años o quizás menos, de hecho había cosa que no recordabas que estabas seguro que antes si, ¿te estabas volviendo loco? Sería cosa de la edad seguramente, asúmelo 28 años ya son muchos años, ¡ah! Como pasa el tiempo ¿no? Quizás en lugar de pensar en estas cosas deberías fijarte más en la carretera.

—Bro! — tu hermano dave gracias al cielo es un chico bastante despierto y movió el volante en un zigzagueo rápido antes de que os chocarais con aquel coche que acabáis de pasar, volviendo de nuevo al carril que os correspondía, pestañeaste un par de veces tomando con fuerza el volante, casi os matáis por estar pensando en lo que no debes, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a centrarte? — ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es que quieres que nos matemos? — tu pequeño hermano se cruzo de brazos tras soltar el volante, es normal estar a punto de morir por un despiste como este no es algo de lo que uno deba alegrarse, esta vez te centras en la carretera tomando el camino hacia la escuela del joven strider, solo esperas que a el no le suceda lo mismo que tu conforme a sus recuerdos, obviamente tu no le has contado a tu hermano que no recuerdas la mayoría de las cosas de tu vida, o sea eso sería raro, no quieres que se sienta incomodo ya de por si le avergüenzas con tu manera infantil y sobre protectora de ser. Despediste a Dave desde el coche con la mano deseándole un buen día, este entro corriendo a la escuela, más que porque llegara tarde era porque le avergonzabas ¡felicidades señor Strider! Ya pareces un señor cuarentón que avergüenza a sus hijos.

Debes distraerte con algo mientras conduces así que colocas tu CD favorito en el radioCD incorporado en el coche, la música de la banda sonora de diversas series anime japonesas comienzan a sonar, es normal en ti escuchar eso, después de todo eres un otaku, bueno estas casi seguro que eres uno, amas todo lo que tiene que ver con la cultura japonesa, te preguntas si es por eso que tienes la katana pero seguidamente dejas de pensar en ese tipo de cosas no quieres despistarte de lo que estás haciendo, es decir Dave no está ahora mismo contigo para poder mover el volante en el caso de que estuvieras a punto de chocarte, céntrate en lo que debes hacer. Es curioso el hecho de que hasta hace poco hubieras jurado que la carretera estaba llena de coches, estabas seguro de que hace un momento había algo parecido a un atasco frente a ti, pero, ahora mismo, estaba totalmente vacía, te sorprendiste y continuaste conduciendo, cuando te das cuenta de que sigues el mismo camino no pareces avanzar, de hecho una neblina esta frente a ti así que no puedes ver lo que hay al final de la carretera lo mismo sucede detrás del coche, por si fuera poco el radioCD empieza a emitir un sonido extraño como si no encontrara señal lo raro era que tenias un CD puesto, no estabas sintonizando nada, ¿que es lo que estaba pasando? Empiezas a sentirte nervioso por lo que te detienes, frenas el coche e intentas desabrochar el cinturón de tu asiento, alzando la mirada al parabrisas que se había llenado de vaho por el frío que ahora mismo estaba consumiendo el ambiente, te quedaste helado del miedo, alguien, había escrito en el parabrisas "juega a Sburb" lo más escalofriante de todo, es que allí solo estabas tú y nadie más. El sonido de un claxon te hizo despertar de aquella pesadilla volviendo a la realidad, volvías a estar rodeado de coches, al parecer los de atrás de ti estaban furiosos contigo porque te habías detenido en medio de la carretera y no podían pasar, sin embargo, estabas en estado de shock, colocaste despacio las manos en el volante, antes de volver a arrancar el coche y apartarte de la carretera aparcándolo, definitivamente irías a pie al trabajo, total estaba ya bastante cerca, sin duda, debías dormir mas, el insomnio comenzaba a hacerte ver visiones.


	2. capitulo 2, te buscan

**[Aquí viene la continuación de nuestra historia no sé muy bien si fue de vuestro agrado pero a mi sinceramente me está encantando escribirla porque bueno mi mente está volando en este momento, escribir es una de mis grandes pasiones y homestuck es un tema tan interesante con muchos vacios que te hacen pensar en historias como esta…espero la disfrutéis]**

CREPYSTUCK CAPITULO 2, TE BUSCAN.  
_

El camino hacia tu trabajo es de lo más normal, no dejaste al coche demasiado alejado de este, solo esperabas que no lo hubieras dejado en un lugar para minusválidos o en algún lugar prohibido para el aparcamiento de vehículos, después de todo aquella visión extraña que habías tenido en el coche te había asustado tanto que tan solo aparcarte en el primer lugar que viste, ahora estabas más tranquilo, más relajado, estas convencido que esa visión es obra del cansancio mas el hecho de que tienes unas ganas horribles de jugar tu nuevo juego, aparte viste una película de terror hace unos días que quizás no debiste haber visto, no más películas de terror para ti jovencito.

Entras al centro comercial donde trabajas, no, no trabajas en una tienda de ropa ¿recuerdas? Trabajas en un McDonald, si, o sea no eres ningún chico extremadamente brillante y tu curriculum está relativamente vacio, en esa situación había sido un milagro que hubieras encontrado este trabajo. Entraste y te cambiaste de ropa usando el uniforme aunque mantenías tus gafas y tu gorra, eso te hacía ver cool, y ¿para qué vamos a mentir? El hecho de verte así atraía a bastantes chicas que solo venían a verte y por eso consumían alguna que otra cosa, la verdad es que McDonald se estaba aprovechando mucho de tu cara bonita, pero te daba igual en cualquier caso lo más importante era ganar dinero.

—Strider!— la voz de tu jefe sonó tras de ti, no parece que este feliz por el tono de su voz, normalmente no te llama la atención pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, te giraste para verle, pero inmediatamente se te corto la respiración y retrocediste, aquel hombre vestía como tu jefe, pero no era tu jefe, es decir tenía la cara llena de cicatriz y regurgitaba sangre por la boca cada vez que decía o más bien gimoteaba tu nombre, la propia sangre casi no le dejaba hablar parecía estar ahogándose con esta, oh dios mío, estaba más cerca de ti, retrocediste aun mas, hasta que chocaste contra uno de tus compañeros volteando a verle —hey! ¿Estás bien?— que pregunta más estúpida, ¿acaso el no veía a aquel especie de monstruo? Te giraste para señalar a tu jefe a punto de exclamar que había un monstruo en el establecimiento, cuando viste que tu jefe estaba frente a ti, tan normal como siempre, ¿esto era una jodida broma? Estabas seguro de que hace un segundo él era un…—¡Strider!, ¡hoy estas en la luna, no te noto concentrado y estas haciéndome perder dinero! Si quieres vete a casa…— negaste con la cabeza, o sea necesitabas el dinero y el trabajo para mantener a Dave, la opción de hacer pensar a tu jefe que eras una pieza dispensable de la que podía deshacerse era demasiado arriesgado, así que le suplicaste que te dejara quedarte, que solo necesitabas lavarte la cara — está bien, pero si vuelves a bajar la productividad te irás a casa ¿está bien?— asentiste, aunque realmente no le estabas escuchando, el recuerdo de aquel ser te revolvía el estomago y ahora mismo tenias ganas de vomitar, así que fuiste al baño con la intención de hacerlo y lavarte la cara después.

Una vez en el baño cerraste la puerta tras de ti, a continuación intentaste con todas tus fuerzas aguantar las horribles ganas de vomitar que tenias, tranquilizándote a ti mismo por lo que acababas de presenciar o más bien por aquella visión que acababas de tener, te quitaste las gafas de sol y te lavaste la cara con abundante agua fría, secándote con unos pañuelos para luego levantar la vista hacia el espejo, querías ver como se veía tu rostro, no debías presentarte pálido ante el jefe o tu trabajo estaría en juego, suspiraste al mirar tu reflejo por alguna razón esperabas que hubiera algo en el que te asustara como lo del parabrisas en el coche o lo que paso con tu jefe hace unos instantes, pero no, todo estaba bien, sonreíste y tiraste el papel dispuesto a salir del baño, y allí, frente a ti, en la puerta de salida con unas letras rojas que cualquier persona normal reconocería como sangre en estas, rezaba "juega a sburb" respiraste agitado, saliste del baño caminando hacia la cocina del establecimiento tomando a tu compañero del brazo y obligándole a venir contigo al baño, ibas a demostrar que no estabas loco, que estabas viendo cosas y el único modo de hacerlo era que alguien más viera lo que tu veías, estas convencido de ello, así que abres la puerta del baño y le enseñas a tu compañero del trabajo las letras escritas en este —¿que se supone que tengo que mirar?— aquellas palabras te sacaron de tu razón, fijándote en la puerta que ya no tenía palabra alguna en esta, le aseguraste a tu compañero que alguien debió borrarlas pero que allí hace nada habían aparecido unas palabras de la nada, tu compañero te tomo de los hombros como si se compadeciera de ti y te dijo que lo mejor era que fueras a casa a descansar que te veías estresado.

Tomas tus cosas y decides tomar la palabra de tu jefe y de tu compañero, después de todo es la primera vez en lo que llevas de vida que te pasa esto ¿o quizás no? Después de todo en tu vida hay más de espacios en blanco que recuerdos, quizás si te haya sucedido antes y no lo recuerdas, ¿estarías enfermo? No, eso es estúpido, o sea una persona que tiene ese tipo de visiones tan extrañas no las olvidaría, además no la tienes en tu lista, eso significa que no es algo que hayas olvidado, pero para asegurarte, metiste la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa que estaba guardada en la mochila, ya que ahora llevabas el uniforme del trabajo y sacaste de este la lista volviéndola a abrir, como suponías las visiones no estaban escritas en ellas, pero aun así decidiste escribirlas, por si acaso más adelante tenias una visión y no te acordabas de haberla tenido, así estarías seguro de si esas visiones eran algo normal en tu vida diaria o si estaban sucediendo por alguna razón, aunque de algo estabas seguro, tenían que ver con el juego que habías adquirido recientemente. Saliste del McDonald y caminaste hacia la salida del centro comercial pero te detuviste cuando en la entrada viste a unos hombres bastantes sospechosos, es decir no era ninguna de esas visiones, no daban miedo, pero no te fiabas mucho de la gente que vestía uniforme del gobierno, más que nada porque tu vives con tu hermano menor que no tiene papel de acta de nacimiento, por alguna extraña razón, no recuerdas a tus padres y la mayor parte de tu vida, ¿como se supone que ibas a explicar eso ante algún agente del gobierno? Intentaste tranquilizarte, solo debías pasar por al lado de ellos para salir, seguro ni si quiera estaban ahí por ti, o sea tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que buscar a un chico como tu ¿no? Así que lo hiciste, caminaste hacia ellos como si nada, y pasaste a su lado, uff, estabas salvado, de repente sentiste que alguien te tomaba del brazo y al voltear.

—disculpe, usted es el señor Strider?— te quedaste callado unos segundos, si que estaban allí por ti ¿pero porque? Es decir, hay montones de criminales sueltos, montones de asuntos federales sin resolver, y vienen a buscarte a ti ¡que ganas de partirles la cara! Sin embargo asentiste a su pregunta — tenemos que hacerle un par de preguntas — ahora hablo el otro que era más alto, más robusto y más negro, si, era un negro vestido de negro, pensaste por un segundo que si se iba la luz no lo iban a ver a menos que al tipo se le ocurriera sonreír, pues tenía los dientes blanquísimos —acompáñenos— ambos te apretaron los brazos como si no quisieran que escaparas, te resultaba extraño puesto que generalmente la policía o agentes del gobierno solían mostrarte la identificación, así que la pediste, pero ellos no respondieron mostrándola si no que intentaron arrastrarte a la fuerza, gran cantidad de personas se quedaban mirando, pero nadie hacia nada ¿Por qué nadie hacia nada? Necesitabas ayuda y todos se quedaban ahí mirando cómo te agarraban a la fuerza.

No debiste haber hecho eso, golpear a un agente del gobierno en la cara con el codo y al otro hacerle una llave para huir no era muy bueno para tu historial, aunque tampoco estabas muy seguro de que fueran agentes del gobierno, corrías por los pasillos del centro comercial, entrando por la zona de los empleados, gracias a Dios trabajabas en el McDonald así que te conocías casi todas las rutas que los civiles no conocían, te metiste por un almacén en el cual suelen suministrar varias prendas de vestir para diferentes establecimientos, sin embargo los oías correr y gritarte a escasos metros de ti, te pisaban los talones, tenias que esconderte, por lo que pensaste rápido y te metiste en la zona de carga de un camión, escondiéndote entre las cajas, intentando reponer tus fuerzas ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué te buscaban así? No podía ser por los temas de tu hermano es decir esos tipos hasta habían sacado la pistola y habían disparado para intentar detenerte, tenía que ser por algo peor ¿pero porque? ¿Por qué? Podías oírlos caminar por la zona de carga, estaban buscándote claramente, cada vez estabas más seguro de que esos tipos no podían ser del gobierno, no por como actuaban de manera tan poco ortodoxa —separémonos— hablo el más bajo — no puede estar muy lejos— lo peor de todo es que los oías gracias a que estaban a escasos metros de ti, aunque no podían verte porque estabas escondido dentro del camión, entre las cajas, sentías como tu respiración aumentaba y tu corazón se te quería salir del pecho, si salías ahora capaz que te atrapaban y estaban armados, sin embargo algo cruzo por tu cabeza, algo que no pudiste pensar durante la carrera ya que estabas más ocupado en escapar de esos tipos que de pensar en nada mas, y era en tu hermano, que pasaba si gente como estos sujetos estaban también buscándolo, solo era un crio de 13 años, no podría defenderse de igual manera que tu, aunque sabias que Dave era un chico despierto no creías que pudiera contra dos sujetos fuertes y armados, apenas y pudiste tu. Los escuchabas caminar entre los camiones y los coches, entonces se te helo la sangre —mira dentro de los camiones— no, no podían hacer eso, si miraban te descubrirían, y asomarte era un riesgo demasiado grande, pero tendrías que hacerlo, así que con cuidado y sin hacer ruido te levantaste de detrás de las cajas y te asomaste, estaban como a 3 filas mas allá, podías huir ahora, saltaste de dentro del camión al suelo y te agachaste para cubrirte tras un coche, una vez estuviste cerca de la puerta, volviste a levantarte y saliste del almacén, no te vieron, ellos se quedaron allí por suerte, tomaste tus cosas y esta vez saliste por la parte de atrás del centro comercial, aunque por si las dudas, te quitaste las gafas de sol y las guardaste en la mochila al igual que la gorra e intentaste peinarte de manera diferente, subiéndote el cuello de la camisa para que se te viera lo menos posible la cara, una vez hecho esto saliste por la puerta y corriste hacia donde tenias el coche, pero te detuviste, habían varios hombres como los de antes alrededor de este, claramente te esperaban, diste media vuelta y pensaste la manera de ir hacia la escuela de Dave, aunque se te ocurrió algo mejor, tomaste tu teléfono móvil (celular) y mandaste un mensaje a tu pequeño hermano "sal de allí, si ves hombres trajeados de negro no hables con ellos, sal de la escuela y ve directamente a casa" solo esperabas que lo hubiera recibido mientras tu subías en un autobús que llevaba a la calle del apartamento donde vivías.


End file.
